The Vampires are home
by SarahAndreLouise
Summary: “Who are you, kid?” The man asked, pulling out an earphone. “Death.”
1. Konoha City

_Konoha City, 10:02pm.  
_

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Rhythmic foot falls and pants of a breathless pathetic human.

Run child, run while you can.

The night followed the young girl through the streets.

Her long chocolate hair was damp from the pouring rain.

Her every breath became a beacon of her presence.

Blue eyes wide with panic as she looked over her shoulder at her pursuer.

She barely had time to muster a half decent scream before death took her.

...  
The Vampires are home.

--

Chatter filled the lunch hall as Konoha High students retold their weekends. Everyone was talking over one another, trying to be heard. One boy, with brown hair tied on the top of his head, sat quietly reading the newspaper. His brows furrowed in concern.

"Oi Neji!" He called. A male with long silky brown hair and pale eyes looked up.

"What's up Shikamaru?" He asked. The boy, now known as Shikamaru, motioned for Neji to look at the paper. Neji's eyes widened. "Another? That's the third this month. Do they know whose body?" Neji asked, knotting his eyebrows together like his friend. Shikamaru shook his head.

"No leads. They still think it was an animal. Strange, each victim had these marks on their necks. See, there's a photo." He pointed at the paper, raising his voice slightly so Neji could hear. Just as Neji opened his mouth to speak someone yelled;

"…FIGHT!" And everyone got up and ran out the cafeteria.

Two boys, Kiba and Kankuro were out on the grass laying into each other. There was a circle around them. Chanting and insults were being thrown around.

"…FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT..." They repeated over and over again. It seemed that Kiba had stolen Kankuro's most recent love interest at a party over the weekend, and he wanted to settle the score. A girl with short blond hair pulled up into four on the back of her head and a deep frown set on her face pushed her way through the croup, elbowing people and standing on their feet. She was pushed back a bit before yelling.

"Move out of my way! That's my brother dumb ass!" The male that pushed her back slid aside as much as he could and threw an apologetic smile that she squished with her ice stare.

"What's going on Ino?" The girl screamed to her friend who was clapping and cheering in the front row. Ino turned with a surprised look in her bright blue eyes.

Don't you know? Kiba stole your brother's almost girlfriend!" Ino screamed over the crowd. Temari's temper rose. She turned towards the fight, noticing her other brother standing over the other side, staring at her. Gaara. Their eyes locked. Gaara raised an eyebrow but made no attempt to stop the fight. Temari sighed and took a step forward, only to have Ino's hand in her shoulder. Temari looked and Ino who was staring at the headmistress, Lady Tsunade.

"ENOUGH!" She called. Instantly, everything went quiet. Everyone froze in position, panic on their faces. Kankuro had Kiba on the ground, arm extended, ready to strike. "You two!" She pointed at the boys. "My office, now!" She roared. Temari sighed and turned to Ino who just looked at her sympathetically.

"Good luck."

--

"Hinata, why is Science so hard?" A girl with long pink hair whined, throwing her arms up in the air. Her friend, Hinata giggled. Hinata's long dark lilac hair moved with the motion of her shoulders.

"Sakura, it isn't hard, you're just not reading the question properly." Hinata giggled. Sakura sighed and put her head in her hands in defeat.

"I don't get it Hinata! Newton's law? Atoms? Periodic Table? It's all jargon to me!" Sakura wailed. Science was really not her strong point.

Ino walked into the library, her long blonde hair pulled up high on her head with a hair elastic and pleasant smile plastered on her face. Hinata and Sakura looked up and smiled at their friend. Ino sat down at the table and took out her English homework.

"Why can't Shakespeare speak like a normal person?" She questioned, glaring at her textbooks.

"Oh Ino, Shakespeare did talk like a normal person, for his time. Everyone spoke like that." Hinata whispered. Ino looked at her, dumbfounded.

"You mean, everyone used to say thee and Thy and Thou _all _the time?"

"Yep." Sakura nodded, smiling at Ino's cluelessness.

"Wow!" Ino beamed. Hinata and Sakura's faces fell. Ino could be so dense sometimes.

The three continued their work until the bell rang for next period. Sakura packed up her books, still not understanding a thing about Science. Hinata spend more time laughing at Sakura's frustration then actually tutoring, and Ino memorised almost an entire scene of _Romeo and Juliet_.

"That was a complete wast of time Hinata." Sakura said as they walked out of the library and into the ongoing traffic of students.

"Don't worry Sakura, you'll get it eventually." Hinata squeezed Sakura's arm in comfort as they approached their lockers.

"I hope so." Sakura said absentmindedly.

--

Konoha Park lands, 9:40pm.

Music blaring, heavy metal sounded through a pair of cheap earphones.

The streets were dark and empty.

A man walked at a quickened pace, trying to avoid the cold.

A light breeze hid his cheek, making him wince and pull his jacked tighter around his body.

He looked around, feeling as though he was being watched.

The male's dark eyes noticed a shadow and stopped.

"Who's there?" His voice broke.

He mentally cursed himself for watching too many horror movies as a child.

A figure emerged from the shadow of a tree.

It was a boy, he looked young enough to be in high school, or old enough to have just finished.

"Who are you, kid?" The man asked, pulling out an earphone.  
...

"Death."

--

"Ha-ha! Naruto! STOP!" Sakura put her hands out in defence as her blonde male friend sprayed her with his water bottle. She stole Hinata's bottle out of her hands before Hinata screwed the lid on and crept up behind Ino and tipped it on her head. Ino screamed and swung around, furious. She chucked her cup of water at Sakura's face and ran off laughing. Everyone joined in. Water was flying everywhere; the teens were laughing and screaming. Everyone was drenched in water.

"Sakura! Truce, truce." Naruto pleaded as Sakura stood over him with her water bottle in hand. She sighed at the look on his face and lowered her bottle, putting out a hand to help him up. A sadistic smile graced her features as she poured the contents of her weapon over his head.

"Now we're evan." She smiled and ran away.

--

Sakura sat under a tree outside her house, sketchbook and pencil in hand, drawing the sunset over the houses in her street. She looked up, matching the tiles from her friend TenTen's house to that of her page. As the light outside dimmed into darkness, Sakura packed up and went inside to start dinner. Her parents wouldn't be home tonight, again. She hadn't spoken to them in three days. Sakura had to fend for herself, again. She didn't feel like cooking, so she went to the cupboard.

"Noodles, Pasta, Rice…" She opened every cupboard in the kitchen, finally settling on two minute noodles, chicken flavour.

Sakura went about her nightly routine of calling Ino and Hinata, watching the news and then doing her homework. She was in the phone to Hinata when she sat down and turned on the TV.

"…This is the fourth killing of its kind in a month..." The news reporter spoke into the microphone outside the local park. "…Konoha police suspect a very large animal could have caused the tragic deaths of these four people…" Four pictures came up on the screen. Sakura gasped.

"H-Hinata, Can I call you back?" Sakura's voice broke. She clicked off the phone before Hinata had time to answer. A tear rolled down Sakura's cheek as she stared, wide eyed at her parents mauled faces on the television screen.

--

Sweat rolled down her skin as Sakura tossed and turned in the middle of the night. It was raining heavy again. She had cried herself to sleep, endless amounts of tears seemed to flow as she listened to the reported explain how each victim had been found, what police suspected had happened to them, and how each victim had matching puncture wounds on their necks. Sakura called TenTen, who rushed over instantly; they sat in silence, while Sakura cried into her friends shoulder. At around 10:30pm, TenTen put her weeping friend to bed and let herself out, promising that she would be there early in the morning to make Sakura breakfast and take her to school.

Sakura's eyes suddenly flew open and she sat up with a start. She blinked a few times before she noticed a shadowy figure standing at the end of her bed. Sakura was too petrified to even suck in a scream. The figure moved, slowly and gracefully, almost like it didn't want to make a sudden move, and scare her into screaming. Sakura's eyes widened as the figure sat on her bed and crawled slowly into the moonlight. She gasped when the light hit his face. His utter perfection startling her, she found herself moving closer, and then reaching out to touch him, make sure that he was real. He welcomed her touch, he was so cold. His skin and hair and clothes were slightly damp. How long had he been standing there?

The beautiful boy, with raven hair and milky white skin suddenly moved away. His hand flew to his mouth and he disappeared out her bedroom door.

"Wait!" Sakura called desperately. The boy reappeared, his features torn between the need to go, and his want to stay. His hand was still over his mouth. He looked at her, waiting for her to speak. Sakura slowly, climbed out of her bed and walked, with deliberate slowness, towards him. She cocked her head to the side cutely, a strand of hair falling over her face. She noticed his fingers twitch. She smiled. "What is your name?" He stared at her, like he was thinking. Then, he was gone.

Sakura chased him downstairs, but he was gone, vanished. She noticed a piece of paper on the table. She picked it up. In perfect, old and curly writing, like Shakespearean times, was one word.

_Sasuke._

_..._


	2. It's you

Konoha City, 8:20 pm.

"Daddy!" A small girl cried. Her father turned around from the woman he was talking to and smiled at his child. "I want ice cream." The girl, about the age of seven, with blonde ringlet hair said. Her father pulled some money out of his wallet and handed it to her.

"The shop is just over there, he pointed across the street. A vender was handing ice cream out to a young boy who ran off after his parents. The girl nodded and started walking.

"Mika! Be careful, there and back, you hear me." Her father called. Mika turned around and smiled.

"One vanilla single scoop please." Mika had to stand on her tip-toes to see the lady behind the counter. She smiled up at the brunette and handed her the money. The woman gave her the ice cream and pulled the shutter down over the counter. Mika turned around and ran into something. "Hi daddy." She said and took his hand as they walked home. Mika's father looked around, a shadowy figure stood in the distance, he instantly picked up his daughter and sped up, and made sure he wasn't followed.

--

True to her word, TenTen came over at six O'clock, as promised, all dressed and ready for school, to make Sakura breakfast. The smell of French toast waft up the stairs and into Sakura's room. Sakura rolled over in her bed, after finally getting back to sleep very early in the morning after her encounter with that beautiful boy. She smiled and opened her eyes. She then remembered before last night, the horrible image of her parent's mauled faces. Her smile dropped and a tear automatically rolled down her face. Today would be hell.

"Sakura honey, are you up?" TenTen sang from the bottom of the stairs. TenTen bit her bottom, waiting for a reply. She was worried sick about Sakura all night, she knew what it was like to live alone. She was about to go and make sure Sakura was alright when she got a reply.

"Coming, TenTen!" Sakura's voice was horse and quiet, but TenTen heard it.

--

The whole world was a blur for Sakura, friend's faces that she couldn't even recognise, teachers spoke to her without response and no one but TenTen knew what was wrong. Sakura asked that it be kept secret for the day, she needed some time to come to terms with it all before everyone rushed to comfort her, that wouldn't help. Lady Tsunade had to be informed though, and demanded that Sakura see the school counsellor. Sakura reluctantly agreed, knowing that she needed to talk to _someone_ about it.

At the end of the day TenTen dropped Sakura home and promised to be back in the morning again, apologising that she had soccer practice. Sakura understood and tried to go about her normal routine, catching up on yesterday's homework that she didn't do, and making a start on today's load. She turned on the news. It was another report on the most recent murder investigation.

"…Claimed that he saw a 'shadowed figure' following him and his seven year old daughter home last night after going to the picture theatre and his daughter getting an ice cream…" Sakura was confused; didn't they say it was an animal? "…This new evidence is causing police to rethink their investigation…." After that, the images came up on the screen with a recap of what had happened so far. Sakura switched the TV off and went up to her room, noticing the piece of paper on still on the kitchen table.

_Sasuke._

_--_

"NEJI! LOOK!" Shikamaru called. He had a newspaper out on the table again. "Another update on the murders, they think it's a serial killer." Shikamaru's tone held great interest.

"Oh, they have pictures this time!" Both boys faces held shock as their eyes landed on two photos.

"Sakura?" Neji called. Sakura looked up from her tray of untouched food absently. "Isn't this your mum?" Sakura looked at the photo and tears rolled down her cheeks. She barely nodded. TenTen was by Sakura's side in an instant, taring Sakura's face away from the newspaper.

"Put that away!" TenTen hissed. The boys looked guilty.

"Sakura, is this why you were so numb yesterday?" Ino asked, her naivety never failed her.

--

Hinata and Sakura walked slowly to their science class. Hinata's eyes never left Sakura's face. When the teacher asked Sakura a question, Hinata answered. Eventually the teacher got fed up with Sakura being so non responsive and walked up to her and slammed his hand on her desk. Sakura barely flinched.

"Sensei, please. Sakura is going through some personal problems." Hinata pleaded. The teacher didn't seem to care.

"What personal problems Sakura? Did your boyfriend break up with you? Hmm?" Hinata winced at Sakura turned to look up at him.

"My parents are dead."

--

Everyone in the group sat outside that day for lunch. TenTen sat against a tree, Sakura's head on her lap, Hinata's head on Sakura's lap and Ino sitting in between TenTen and Shikamaru. Neji and Shikamaru still had their heads buried in the newspaper, but didn't speak a word of Sakura's parents. There was a light breeze and Hinata started humming.

Kiba's attention suddenly went to something in the distance, Sakura noticed and sat up.

"What is it Kiba?" She asked, following his gaze. She squinted hard. It looked like a person, standing outside the school fence line, in the shade. She leaned forward, causing Hinata to roll off her lap.

"Ouch." Hinata complained.

"Woops, I'm sorry Hinata." Sakura apologized. Sakura got up and started walking towards the figure.

"Sakura, what are you doing? Don't go over there!" Ino called. Sakura ignored her. "Sakura!" Ino tried again. Sakura turned around.

"Ino, its fine. I think I know him." She whispered and started walking towards the figure again.

"Him?"

Sakura crept closer and closer towards the figure, a small smile on her face. Her mind was thinking of a thousand questions. What if it's him? What should she say? Why was he at her house the other night? Why didn't he talk? Why was his hand over his mouth? Why does he write like that? She turned back to her friends just as she could almost see the figure's face, when she turned around, it was gone. There was nothing but trees and a fence. Sakura looked around, but saw nothing. She sighed and made her way back towards the group, taking one last look behind her to see someone running back into the woods.

--

That night, Sakura sat at her kitchen table, after her nightly weeping session, where she let herself break down after a day of fake emotional stability. She did this while watching the television, there had been no new murders, but the police have said the possibility of a serial killing is very high. The police were still no closer to finding Sakura's parent's killer, which made Sakura mad. She sat there, staring at the piece of paper in front of her until she calmed down. It contained one word.

_Sasuke._

This one word had been in her mind ever since he first entered her room the night her parents died, that dreadful night that she found out that her parents had been murdered, taken away from her forever. Sakura traced the letters absently while staring out the window at the bright moon and stars.

She didn't hear him; she didn't even sense his presence until he was right in front of her. Strong hands clasped as he sat in front of her at the dining room table that she had are alone at so many times. His glossy black hair was windblown and messy, like he had been running a great distance. His skin wasn't as pale tonight. Although, there were no lights on the last encounter that they had. His smile was heartbreakingly gorgeous and, when Sakura finally looked up, his eyes locked on hers and she was trapped. She gasped.

"It's you."


	3. Run, and don't look back

They sat in silence for what felt like forever to Sakura. Her eyes were searching his face for answers she knew were not there. His eyebrow suddenly twitched and rose in question. Sakura blushed and looked at the paper on the table, trying to think of something to say. She slowly pushed and turned the paper towards him. His eyes never left her face.

"Is this your name?" She asked quietly, not expecting an answer. He just nodded. Sakura tried to smile. Her whole world was changing and her mind was in turmoil, she stared at Sasuke's face, taking comfort in his presence. She didn't know when he would disappear.

"Was that you I saw today?" She asked, thinking back to her lunch break at school, the shadowy figure in the distance, he looked at her blankly. She waited for an answer that didn't come. "Do you speak?" She asked, getting a little annoyed with him being so nonresponsive. He sat there for a moment.

"Yes, that was me." His voice was like rich velvet, smooth and deep. Sakura held back a surprised gasp, but a shiver ran down her spine. He smirked at her reaction and stood up slowly. His movements were oddly graceful for his height. Sakura sat there, watching him walk, or actually glide around the table. She looked up at him and smiled. He slowly took her small hand in his own, large, smooth, and cold one. She stood up and followed him out the door, picking up her keys and locking the door behind her.

"Stay very still." He commanded. Sakura froze. Sasuke took a few steps away from her onto the road. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Sakura wasn't sure what to expect, but what she saw sure wasn't on her list of possibilities. When the male in front of her opened his eyes, they were no longer the deep endless pool of black, they were blood red. He liked so fierce and beautiful at the same time. Sakura sucked in a breath and stared at him. He made no attempt to move as she approached him with slow calculated steps. Sakura's delicate fingertips traced his face, starting ad his chin and jaw line, up his cheek, along his nose and brushed lightly across his closed eyelids.

She smiled as he held her hand to his face, nuzzling into her palm slightly.

"You're beautiful." She confessed taking another half a step closer and putting her other hand on his shoulder. She used the support to boost herself onto her tip-toes. She was still about a head shorter than him. She smiled reassuringly and turned her head on the side, her hair fell to one side, exposing her neck. Sasuke's attention focused away from her eyes for the first time that evening. He suddenly went stiff. His grip on her hand on his face tightened painfully and Sakura accidently slipped a gasp. Sasuke jumped back, inhumanly fast. He stared at her wide eyed, like he was afraid to hurt her. Then, his hand flew to his mouth again. Sakura advanced him, but he put his hand up to stop her. She waited. No one spoke. No one moved. Eventually, Sasuke closed his eyes and when they opened again, they were the original black that she had first seen him with.

"I'm sorry." His voice was distant, full of regret. Sakura blinked a three times, and on the third time, he vanished.

--

"…Ino, I'm being serious here." TenTen's voice rose in pitch as she and Ino sat in the cafeteria for lunch. Their classed finished early and the cafeteria was almost empty. TenTen was trying to reason with Ino into believing that their friend Neji in fact, did not have romantic feelings for TenTen in the slightest. So far, Ino was winning.

"And so am I TenTen. He is _so_ into you. Just ask him out already!" Ino giggled, flipping the page of her fashion magazine.

"No! I can't do that." TenTen pouted. She had given up on pretending that she didn't have feelings for Neji, Ino wouldn't have it any other way.

"Look, the school is having a dance to celebrate Lady Tsunade's 5 years as headmistress. Why don't you ask him if he would like to go with you?" Ino offered, she had been thinking of asking Shikamaru before Temari beat her to it. She had been noticing that Temari had been taking interest in Shikamaru. Ino sat across from TenTen, pouting.

"Ino, I'll make you a deal; if I ask Neji to go to the dance with me. You have to ask Shikamaru." TenTen leaned across the table, hand extended. Ino thought about it for a second, and then smiled.

"Deal, and now here's you chance Tennie dearest." Ino beamed as she rose from the table, winked at TenTen and walked off to meet Sakura in the middle of the cafeteria. Ino guided Sakura away from the table as TenTen turned to face Neji.

"Hello TenTen how was PE?" He asked, almost smiling. TenTen just looked at him. Neji sighed. TenTen was thinking of the many ways to ask Neji to the dance, and every one of them ended with her making a fool of herself.

"Neji, I…" TenTen looked at her hands. Neji waited for her to continue. When she didn't speak, he lightly picked up her hand. TenTen looked up to meet his expecting eyes. "Will you go to the anniversary dance with me?" TenTen blurted out faster than she thought possible. She looked down immediately, feeling her face colour. Neji stared at the top of her head.

"TenTen..." He said, lifting her chin with his fingertips. TenTen closed her eyes tightly, trying to avoid any further embarrassment. Neji laughed at her.

"Stop it." She whispered, trying to lower her head.

"I would love to accompany you to the Anniversary dance to celebrate Tsunade's five years as head mistress." He concluded. TenTen's eyes flue open in surprise. A smile graced her features and she spontaneously threw her arms around Neji's shoulders.

--

"…Oh Ino! He's perfect! He's tall, pale – _very_ pale, black hair, all messy but soft. He is absolutely beautiful! Better than Neji. Better than, than…Anyone that I have ever met! And his eyes! They're the darkest, never ending pool of black that I have _ever_ seen." Sakura's voice rose with every word. She was explaining to Ino about her encounter with the strange beautiful boy called Sasuke. They were outside, walking around the courtyard while TenTen spoke to Neji at the table. Ino had explained to Sakura why they couldn't sit at the table yet.

"So how did you two meet?" Ino asked with a confused look on her face. Sakura bit her lip in hesitation. "Sakura...Tell me." Ino demanded.

"I woke up and he was in my room the night my parents died."

--

"No! No! No please, no!" Blood splashed across the white bedroom walls as the night crept up on the household.

"Why are you doing this to us?" She questioned desperately.

Only to have her limbs removed in return.

The night's sadistic mouth beckoned the taste of metallic.

"Run Sumy, run and don't look back" a whisper that travelled through the empty blood sprayed hallway.

"Run."

--

"…In breaking news, there have been reports of another group of deaths continuing the train of recent serial killing activity." The reporter announced. Sakura sat motionless, curled up on the couch. Hinata's voice had become a blur in the background. "One young child was the only survivor of the attack, claiming that her older sister told her to 'run and don't look back' as she pushed her out the back door of their two story apartment home." A picture flashed on the screen of a family consisting of four people, two adults and two children, both girls. Circled appeared around everyone's head except the youngest as the reporter announced the deceased, then the child survivor's name, "Sumy Kasugai, is the only survivor of these attacks and is currently in hospital undergoing constant observation and counselling. We will be getting her story shortly." The reporter smiled and couldn't finish up before Sakura clicked off the TV.

"Yes Hinata, I am listening to you. Yes. Yes, I think you should wear the denim skirt I bought you with Ino's boots. Ha-ha. No. I was not! Okay, maybe a little. No way! Since when? Oh wow. Have you asked anyone? No, I have no one to ask. Ha-ha. Yes Hinata, I will go to the dance with you. Oh, ok. See you tomorrow. Yeah. Goodnight." Sakura clicked off the phone. She sighed and turned around and froze.

"Hello Sakura."

--

"So that's it. Their funeral is next week. They had to do autopsies and all that gross stuff for the investigation and then they had to make sure that it was actually my parents. I still haven't seen the bodies yet. Not that I want to." Sakura confessed, lying on her back on her bed. She turned towards the male next to her.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Sasuke said awkwardly.

"Sasuke, What are you?" Sakura suddenly asked, her brows knotting together in confusion. Sasuke just stared at her. "Well, you're something. I mean, you're more than human. I haven't known an albino to be able change his eyes from red to black on queue before." Sakura explained.

"Sakura, it's not that simple." Sasuke hesitated, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. Sakura smiled and held his hand.

"Please." She pleaded. Sasuke sighed. He lifted her hand up and ran his nose along her wrist, inhaling. Instantly he froze. Sakura sat up as he moved away from her. Sasuke's eyes turned blood red again and slowly, Sasuke opened his mouth. Poking out from the barrier of his lips were perfectly pointed white fangs. Sakura gasped. Her voice was almost inaudible as she whispered; "Vampire."


	4. I don't hurt people

Sakura sat there, wide eyed. A thousand thoughts were running through her head in a constant buzz. She took a deep breath and crawled off her bed. Her hair fell over one shoulder. Every step she took, Sasuke took two back. Sakura knew that, if he wanted to, Sasuke could vanish into thin air right in front of her eyes, but he didn't.

"Wait." Sakura's eyes flooded with tears in realisation. Her knees gave out and she hit the floor. She felt numb, and then a horrid pain started invading her chest. "Wait. If you're a vampire…Then…Then, was It you that killed my parents?" Sakura clenched her eyes shut and gripped her chest, right where her heart was shattering into a thousand tiny pieces. Sasuke stopt breathing and made his way to her, he knelt down and gripped her upper arms.

"Sakura, Sakura listen to me." He pleaded. Sakura just stared it him.

"No." Her voice broke. More tears broke free. Uncontrollable sobs. Her parent's killer was right in front of her. She had let him in her home, in her head.

"It wasn't me." Sasuke shook her shoulders, trying to control his blood lust. "Sakura… I'm not the only one out there. Others, They…I don't hurt people." His voice held such sincerity that Sakura's sobs died in her throat.

"Sakura, its TenTen! Open up." TenTen's voice carried throughout the house. There was another round of knocking before Sakura tried to pick herself up off the floor. She was a bit unsteady and Sasuke had to help her up and hold her still for a moment.

"Hang on!" Sakura called, her voice was horse and broke at the end. She swung around only to be greeted by an empty room. Sakura sighed. TenTen pushed Sakura's bedroom door open.

"Sakura, the front door was open. I came to make sure you were okay. Oh gosh you look terrible. Sakura have you been crying?" TenTen pulled Sakura into a comforting embrace. Sakura looked over TenTen's shoulder and saw Sasuke sitting on a tree branch outside. She smiled at him.

"Oh, it's nothing. You know what, I'm feeling for a milkshake, want one?"

--

"I know you're out there! Show yourself!" Sasuke boomed.

He stood in the centre of the clearing, clenched fists, red eyes, fangs extended.

A slow wind blew, rustling bushed and moving tree branches.

Sasuke turned around with robotic murderous movements.

"Hello Sasuke, long time no see."

"Naruto!"

--

In the overcrowded Cafeteria of Konoha high School, one voice could be heard over the mass buzz of conversation that streamed through the tables.

"…And I say we go shopping for outfits for the dance!" Ino sang, standing up. She lent over the table to Sakura who was drawing in her sketch pad. "Sakura, you're in need of a day out." Sakura looked up blankly, and then went back to her drawing. It was Sasuke, though; she didn't tell anyone else that. "TenTen, your wardrobe needs an update, and anyway, you will need something that –Ino's voice lowered as she lent closer to TenTen- will make Neji drool." Ino laughed as TenTen's face reddened.

"Who are you going with Ino?" Hinata's soft voice was barely noticed. Ino stared at her for a second then smiled.

"Why, I'll be going with Shikamaru of cause." Her smile widened. Shikamaru turned his head away from Neji for a second and raised one eyebrow. Ino nodded. Shikamaru shrugged and went back to his conversation with Neji.

"Sakura, who do you think you're going with?" Kiba's voice held an invitation. Sakura smiled.

"You'll see." She looked at Ino, who nodded in approval, looking at Sakura's sketch pad.

--

"Oh! Hinata! What about this one?" Ino squealed as she dashed through the clothing racks with a yellow dress. She threw it at Hinata and ran off in search of another object. Sakura, standing next to Hinata, holding two coffees, just laughed.

"I now remember why I don't go shopping with Ino." Hinata sighed.

"You get used to it. Just wait till end of high school formal. That will be hell." Sakura and Hinata both laughed at the idea.

"Sakura! You _have _to see this!" Ino called from the second story of the clothing store. Sakura and Hinata shrugged and made their way up the stairs and towards Ino, who was standing in front of a mannequin. There, hanging in all it's glory was a silk, white halter dress with pale pink, fake cherry blossoms scattered and sewn all over it.

"Oh Ino, it's beautiful." Sakura almost dropped the two coffees she had in her hands. She set them down and looked at the price tag. Her eyes almost fell out of their sockets. "Oh wow. It's umm…That's a lot of money." Sakura bit her lip. Ino took the tag out of her hands.

"I'll pay half." Ino's voice held authority.

"I'll put in some too." Hinata said, checking the tag. Sakura just stared at them like they had gone insane.

"You guys, you don't have to do that. Really, I can just find something else." Sakura knew she wasn't getting out of it. Ino had made up her mind. Ino walked off to get a clerk to take the dress off the mannequin.

"One day Sakura, you'll thank me for this." Ino said, handing over her share of the money.

--

Hinata and Sakura walked into Sakura's living room only to be greeted by two dark figures, one standing in the hallway, the other sitting on her couch, watching her Television. Hinata froze when she saw the figure in front of her, Sakura on the other hand, simply grabbed Hinata's arm and dragged her to the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home." She called over her shoulder sarcastically. An unfamiliar snigger floated through the hall. Hinata sat at the breakfast bar. Everything was white or wooden in Sakura's kitchen.

"Coffee or tea?" Sakura asked Hinata, who was trying to see into the living room.

"Tea please." She said absentmindedly. "Umm…Sakura, who are they?" She asked, biting her bottom lip. Sakura looked at her, puzzled. "Oh! Them, that's Sasuke and… Hey Sasuke! Who's your friend?" she called as she scooped sugar into a mug.

"He is leaving." Sasuke's voice was deep and demanding.

"As if Teme, I just got here. Why hello pretty lady." Naruto smirked, winking at Hinata. His blue eyes twinkled with satisfaction as Hinata's cheeks reddened.

"Hey buddy, eyes up please. Stop mentally undressing my friend." Sakura's eyebrow rose as Naruto turned slightly and smiled.

"Dobe." Sasuke mumbled.

--

"Thanks for inviting me over Sakura, goodnight. G-goodnight Naruto, Sasuke." Hinata stumbled out the door and down to the car waiting for her. Once Hinata's car had driven down the street Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"One, who is he? Two, why are both of you here? Three, You can't just come into my home whenever you feel like it and…" Sakura trailed off as she noticed the Television was still on. The image that had been haunting her thoughts all week appeared on the screen. A tear rolled down her cheek. Sasuke pulled her into his chest, knowing immediately what was wrong. Naruto watched the event unfold with a confused and disgusted look.

"What is wrong with you Sasuke? She's human! We drink from them, not comfort them!" Naruto's voice rose in anger.

"Naruto, get out." Sasuke's voice held threat. Naruto rolled his eyes and walked down the steps. Sakura struggled to gain control of the tears the flowed from her eyes. She missed her parents so much. She missed her mother's laugh and her when her father would pick her up from school. She longed for the days when she would wake up on a Sunday morning to the smell of pancakes and muffins and never have to worry about locking up the house, or feeling alone.

Sakura found herself returning the embrace. She shivered as a breeze hit her bare shoulders. Suddenly, she felt the ground move from under her feet and even more of a breeze blow past her. Sasuke, with inhuman speed, raced her upstairs. He settled her on her bed, pulling the covers over her. He got up to leave when she grabbed his arm.

"Stay?" It was a question. He had an option. Sasuke nodded and walked around to the other side. He slipped off his shoes and climbed in with her. Sakura, instinctively latched to him, her fears of him vanishing again were threatening to overwhelm her again. Sasuke and Sakura locked eyes as an intense gravitational pull brought them closer. She invited the feeling. Sakura closed her eyes slowly as Sasuke laced his fingers through her hair. Sasuke, with calculated slowness, like he was making sure he could, kissed Sakura on the lips.

--

Sadistic laughter flowed through the dark alley way.

A drunken prostitute stumbling, trying to make her way home.

"Who are you? Why are you following me? Oh honey, don't think just because you have looks you can get it for free."

Her screams echoed into the night.

Her shirt, from white…To blood.


End file.
